Sexy no Jutsu
by Yanvi
Summary: Theory class with Team7 which reminded Kakashi his class with Minato. After the chat with Pakkun & with Jiraiya, he couldn't hold himself together, with Tenzo manage to calm him down? Yaoi, YamaKaka, hint of MinaKaka, slight SE & OOC, female Kakashi


Sexy no jutsu

For this story, initially, it was meant to delicate to Minato and Kakashi, but for some unknown reason, now I just felt it was meant to be for Tenzo and Kakashi. So if you are a huge fan of Minato, don't hate me, as I hate myself when I reached the end of this story, but then, if I don't finish it, I hate myself even more, as I don't really like half finish products.

Nonetheless, as always, Kishimoto sensei owed the characters and that I wrote this for purely leisure and a hobbit, no money involved what so ever.

Yours,

Yanvi

18/11/2011

p.s. it would be great to hear any comments too!

s s s s s s s s s

It was almost December, Kakashi has led Team 7 for almost half a year and that they have been taking boring, as Naruto said, or, stupid, as Sasuke said, D rank missions for awhile. As the temperature was dropping rapidly, Kakashi began to plan more indoor training sessions, and that it was also a good time for him to catch up with the theories and tactics tutorials. But with Naruto who was impatient and bad at listening, it was difficult to make the boy sat down for more than half an hour before he was driven to do something else or has already fallen asleep. This reminded Kakashi to raise that issue with the boy's previous sensei, Iruka, when they are going to have their usual drinks on the Saturday night,

Nonetheless, Kakashi was sitting on his old zabuton at the engawa. It has been awhile since he came back to their family house. Since the death of his chichiue, he has moved to the jounin quarter, into his sensei's apartment. Since then, he rarely came back. Mostly when he come back, it was the fact that the other fellow jounin or ANBU needed a place to hang around and so they would normally come to his place, as either they didn't have large space, as they were living in the jounin quarter, or their clan members would not be happy to see a bunch of drunken jounin, especially when they claimed that they would set up bad example to the younger generation.

He readjusted his buttock to a more comfortable position and picked up his cigarettes again. He looked at the grandfather clock in the living; he still got 25 minutes before his protégé arrived. As he knew that his students would arrive on time, therefore, he inhaled a lung full of smoke before he extinguished the butt by pressing it forcefully into the plate that was set next to his silver cigarette case. He looked up at the blue sky, "now I have to teach your son this lesson, my sensei…" He quickly stood up after a long, deep exhalation, and moved to the study.

When he managed to gather the materials that he needed, the 3 young genin were already standing by the genkan.

"Kakassensei, we are here!" the boy in orange shouted, "moshi moshi? Anyone home?"

"Dobe…" the boy in blue murmured, while the pink haired girl said nothing, but looked at the boy admiringly.

"Ha… you guys are early…" Kakashi show up by the genkan with a large cardboard box, "follow me…" He quietly moved back to the living, while he let the teenagers to take off their sandals. He placed the box by the chabudai and waited for his protégé to show up.

When the teenagers moved into the living, they were amazed by the view of the garden. Although it was not enormous, it was in proper Japanese garden (nihon teien) styled. The bamboos were carefully arranged; and that they could hear the low 'dings' that were produced by the bamboo, which was a part of the tsukubai. It was peaceful and quiet. Even for the loud blond, he was also feeling the tranquil in the environment. They quickly sat by the chabudai. They have already taken a few tactics theory class with their silver haired sensei, but normally the said jounin rather borrowed their beloved Iruka sensei's classroom. They were so curious to know what they would be doing today, especially Sakura, when she has been asked to bring her cosmetics along with her to the Hatake house.

"Okay…" once Kakashi casually placed 3 extra clay chawan on the table, he spoke, "obviously, I am not Gai, so I rather spent some of the winter indoor, doing the theory part with you, rather than practice in the wood or sitting under the waterfall. However," he looked at the boys, "if you guys don't cosoperate, I don't mind sending you to train with Gai for some time."

Although the boy in blue didn't shiver, he moved slightly uncomfortablely, while the one in orange, his face turned white as a piece of paper. "I will be listening, Kakassensei."

"We will see." Kakashi commented deviously, while he opened the box. "Today, I am going though the methods of disguise. Soon or later, one day, you will be send to do some undercover intelligence work, on some certain level. Or that there was enemysnin chasing behind you, if you disguised as another person, it might be better than fighting the person directly, as he/she may be more advanced in skills. Therefore, it's essentials for you to plan ahead." He paused while threw a small pile of paper on to the chabutai. "Your task is to design 2 characters, one female, one male, as an exercise to practice your attention to detail. I needed a full description of physical appearances, personalities, as well as choice of clothing. Here," he bought the attention to the box, "although some of them were bit out dated, these magazines and notes should give you some ideas." He stood up and moving back to the engawa, " you have 1 hour to complete. Start now… Oh and Naruto," he named at the blond boy, "I know you are good at sexy no jutsu, but please put some proper clothes on for Naruko." Then, he pulled the shoji, so that half of him disappeared behind the paper door. From where the boys and girl have seated, they could only see his legs.

He lighted another cigarette, and driven back into his thoughts and memories, while hearing the 'heated' discussion between the loud blond and the pinkette. He wondered what kind of personalities the Uchiha boy would make, as he could still remember the characters that the original owner of his left eye. 'It was a funny day,' he thought, while he was slightly flushed. 'It was…'

s s s s s s s s s s

30 minutes passed by

Pakkun was tired of running around with the younger dogs, so he slowly ran to his silver haired master, well, to be more exact, the boy that he has seen to grow up to a man. As he was the oldest from bunch, when Kakashi managed to summon them, he was already mature by the standard of dogs. "Thinking of the trouble blond?" he asked causally, as if they were talking about what would be served for dinner tonight.

Obviously the pug was not referring to the one in the living, "yea," Kakashi replied, "when I have not been thinking of him?"

"Troublesome…" Pakkun stole the famous line from the Nara, "why don't you like somebody else? When I first saw him, I knew he is a trouble one." He threw his body on the spare zabuton graciously, "I meant the other three Uchiha were not bad. The sensei with scar is gentle. The wooden kohai is polite and strong…I mean you don't want any bitches, it's fine, but that blond?" he questioned. It has been more than 12 years; he still didn't know why the man loved the said blond so dearly. Well, truthfully, he knew, as he could even feel that his master's charka was attracted to the blond's, when the said blond was still a living. He of course knew the importance of the man when the older Hatake committed seppuku in this house, right in this room. But then, he was no human, maybe that was the reason that he could not see the logic. He exhaled, "well, maybe consider the kohai, I will say, as the boys love him, and you need company, Kakashi, soon or later, the boys are going to have their own pups, they won't be too happy to have you summon them just for the night. I mean, you haven't for the long time, but having someone with you is different."

"I know," the said man relied with a bitter smirk, he sharply changed the topic, "I heard that Bisuke has been seeing a bitch, right?"

"Yea… a cute brunette," Pakkun replied lazily. "They will make decent pups."

s s s s s s s s s

Another 30 minutes passed by, with Kakashi and Pakkun were sitting on their zabuton quietly, looking at the blue sky. The grandfather clock rang graciously in the living. It was two and it was time for him to check his protégé's progress. When he pushed the shoji opened, the blond was already laying on his back, acting dead. The other boy was done a while ago, looking at the notes that Kakashi has left in the box, checking out any jutsu or techniques that were useful to him. On the other hand, the pinkette was looking at the women magazines that were also left in the box.

He looked at the papers that were lying by his zabuton. Obviously, the blond didn't border to think. The female of her choice was Naruko, the girly form that the said blond used for his oiroke no jutsu; and for the choice of male, Kakashi could not hide his grin, it was so evidently his other protégé. Similarly, rather dully, he would say, the said protégé was also putting the same. His choice of male was the blond, while on the other hand; he thought the boy in blue would choose either the pinkette or the tall blond from their group, Rookie 9. It was slightly unexpected to know that the boy decided he would use the byakugan owner in the group instead. But then, it was a smart choice as the said girl was kind and gentle. It would be the most ideal disguise as the majority population of the shinobi were male; a cute, adorable young girl may actually lower their cautious. Last, but not least, it was also expected to see the pinkette decided to use the said Uchiha as her model and that he could almost say it was boring to see that the girl has use her best friend/ viral, the tall blond as her base model. Nonetheless, he spoke, "okay, practice time. Naruto," he called the blond, "I know you used to change to Naruko, but your choice of clothing is too little. I love Icha Icha, but it is abnormal to have an almost naked woman in the street." He threw the piece of paper back to the blond, "you henge now, and Sakura," he turned to the pinkette, "help Naruto to select his clothes."

While the pair were busying on their discussion, he quickly turned to the boy in blue, "Sasuke, let's have a look."

The said boy said nothing, and henged quickly. Kakashi knew that the boy would have no problem with his charka flow and that it was just a matter of practice.

"Not bad," he commented, while the boy just made a small sound before he sat down again.

By that time, Naruto finally managed to decide his choice of clothing. It was a blue midslength dress. Kakashi nodded quietly as approval. Then, Naruto quickly changed to his choice of male. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke widened his eyes when the blond altered his appearance. But to Kakashi, he felt that the blond looked more like Obito, or Shisui. Nonetheless, he nodded quietly as approval before they moved their attention to Sakura.

Sakura flushed slightly when the other three men placed their attention on her. But nonetheless, she henged quickly into another copy of Sasuke. Kakashi could not stop his train of thoughts as he found that funny if he has 3 form of the Uchiha in the room at the same time. Then, she changed to a tall blond when the older man didn't comment on her appearance.

Kakashi nodded approvingly at the end, as he was impressed with the amount of attention the girl has inputted, "well done, Sakura. Now, all of you, into your female form. And Sakura, can you show the boys how to put make up on?"

While the girl was busy opening her vanity case, he added, "although it's more convenient for us to transform by using jutsu, it is also ideal to learn to use cosmetics to alter your facial feature charkasfreely. Therefore," he paused, so that his only female protégé could lay out all her gear, "Sakura, I need you to teach them the basic concepts of alteration."

Once he let the girl to talk, the latter started promptly, without any hesitation. He nodded occasionally so that they knew he was not driven off into his thoughts again. Compare to his deceased teammate, Rin, evidently, Sakura was more capable to _lecture_ the two boys and that it was so clear that Sakura did put on makeup in lots of occasion. He thought of the purple hair girl, Rin. Compare with his protégés, he remembered the class that he has with his sensei. He could remember that if Rin could not able to teach them, Minato has to ask Kushina, which obviously Kakashi was not happy to hear, as although Minato reassured more than thousand time that he was not in love with the said woman; deeply, in reality, he knew that the man would marry the woman, as unfortunately, he was not born with the gene of XX. 'Don't lie to yourself,' he heard the voice from deep in his heart, 'it's not a matter of fact that you are not woman, you know it too damn well…' Nonetheless, he was pleased that he managed to cover all the points that he needed to go though with them. "Lovely," after he gave a long stare at the boys' faces. "Great job, Sakura." He then tossed a pack of cleansing wipes to the table surface. "Clean yourself up and then you are dismiss, I'll see you tomorrow by the bridge at the usual time. Mission tomorrow."

"Hand on, Kakassensei!" Naruto spoke loudly, "we…" Before he could finish his sentence, he paused dramatically; "wow…" he pointed at the figure suddenly appeared behind the silver haired jounin.

"Cat. Why are you here?" Kakashi spoke rather curiously, which the other three teenagers found it odd, as they were so used to their sensei's monotone.

The figure, which was dressing in ANBU gear, replied, in a cheerful tone, "sempai, it is our monthly gathering tonight, I come to prepare the place."

"Oh… go ahead, get me another tea if you can," Kakashi ordered without turning his head, as he could identify the kohai's charka 20 minutes ago. He knew the younger man was watching his protégé. He didn't understand why it has interested the younger man, but then, he could not be border to prevent him from watching either. However, the said man did not move. "Problem? Cat?"

"Well…" although the younger man was still hide under his porcelain mask, his tone could indicate that he was definitely teasing, "I want to see too, sempai. I never see your henges too."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, while he turned his head to the kohai. "Huh?"

"Please~ Sempai?" the said ANBU tried to pull a cute kohai voice. "Please~?"

Kakashi sighed very softly. Pakkun was somehow right; he could not withstand the kohai's request if he kept using a cute kohai voice and begged persistently. He knew that the younger man would definitely make a scene. He stood up unwillingly and asked, "so which one you want to see?"

"Both!" Nartuo shouted happily, "thanks ANBUssan," he said happily as that he knew without the said man, he doubt that he could manage to get the silver haired man to do. Sakura smiled happily and that she fixed her gaze on her sensei, as she was so curious too. Even though Sasuke was not saying anything, he quietly, softly placed his gaze on the said man too.

Kakashi sighed again. But this time, with a puff of smoke, he henged. After the cold breeze, a tall blond appeared. He looked almost like Naruto, however, the eyes were grey instead of blue.

The ANBU stunned for a minute, as if he was not sure what kind of response he should give, then, he considered the genin that were also presence, he laughed, "oh my god, sempai, did you use Yondaime as your model?"

Kakashi pulled the smile that Yondaime was famous for, "why not, little Cat? Yondaime was so famous to the fact that other shinobi village has issue warning that if their shinobi saw Yondaime, they were allow to escape, so it would be the most ideal character for me to henge."

While the ANBU was laughing uncontrollably, the three teenagers were shocked to see the man, as obviously heard of the legend of the deceased Hokage. Seeing their sensei has chosen the man, it proven the stories that they heard from the others. But before the young Kyuubi holder could ask anymore question, the ANBU spoke, "how about the female one?"

"Don't you dare to laugh though, little Cat," Kakashi warned. Then, he henged from the Yondaime to a tall, slim woman. She was wearing a black kimono. She has long silver hair. Her figure was in a perfect S shaped. Places that were meant to be big were big and where it meant to be small was small. Sakura could not hide but looked admiringly at the woman's figure, hoping that she would grow up like that. Naruto could not held but also looked carefully, as he would like to improve Naruko, so that he could mange to get other men nosebleed next time, as he was not pleased that Kakashi didn't feel to the jutsu. But now, seeing the man disguised as a woman, he began to understand why. On the other hand, Sasuke focused his attention on the man, well now, woman's facial feature. Maybe his other teammates didn't realise, but in this female form, he bet that the woman was based on his original face, as he knew that with the sharingan, Kakashi would not wanted to drain his charka that quickly, unlike the loud blond. The woman form Kakashi has a pointed chin; the whiteness of the skin was the same as the skin that Kakashi normally show around his right eye. She was elegant but yet somehow an aura of melancholy lingering around her body, especially her eyes. It was hard to take their gaze off from the woman, where Kakashi felt a bit too intense and for that, he changed and turned back to his original form.

"Alright, boys and girl, off you go. Dismiss." Kakashi pulled his normal monotone voice.

Before the blond could say anything, Sakura pulled the boy out of the living, towards the genkan, "see you tomorrow, sensei, don't be late."

The young Uchiha walked out the living silently, "nice to meet you, ANBU san," he spoke, as he would only mix around with the strongest shinobi, begin in ANBU, he felt that the man in front of him should have a certain level of capability.

Cat gently nodded. When he could not sense the teenagers' charka, then, he took of the mask and placed it back to his pouch. He swiftly moved to the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea. When he carried the pot of tea back to the living, his sempai was no longer then, but back at the engawa. Therefore, he bet down by the chabutai and gathered the books and materials and placed them back to the box. His sempai was smoking, he knew that the man would only chainedssmoke when he was feeling blue. From the number of butts on the plate, he knew that the man was definitely feeling blue. "Why don't you ask Iruka to teach the boys? I know he is the best man in field."

Kakashi exhaled a lung full of smoke hazily, "I did, as I don't want to go though these materials with them. But our cute Iruka said that I should have fulfil my duty as their mentor and that even Asuma has been doing that by himself these years."

"Oh…" Cat was amazed that the chain smoker did that, as he never thought of the man henged into a woman. "I bet Asuma turned to a woman like Kurenai?"

"Actually no. He changed to the girl that you know worked in the ANBU office desk. Cute and little… but man, if you know it is Asuma, it definitely gives me goosebump…" Kakashi said while shivering.

The younger ANBU shivered along with the older man, he regretted that he has raised such topic. Therefore he quickly changed his topic, "so do you need to talk, sempai? I could let you my ear~"

The said man didn't say anything but raised his gaze to the already darken sky. The silence between them for a minute and Pakkun suddenly ran in to break the tension.

"Hey, kid."

"Hello, Pakkun."

"Monthly gathering again?" the pug asked.

"Yes," as the man finally found a reason to leave the room, "well, I should get going."

Once the younger man left the room, Pakkun asked, " really not consider the young man? I can definitely see the attention that he is giving you."

"Ma…" the man finally verbalised, "the only one that I have loved and still love is Minato. I cannot, well, I will not allow myself to love another person anymore." He then lightened another cigarette, "Tenzo is a decent young man. He deserves a nice young woman, than I, a man, especially an older man who only know about missions and jutsu. You see, Pakkun, I don't even want to do housework. If we don't have Tenzo and Iruka, oh, and Gai to maintain the garden, I won't manage to keep the maintenance of this house properly, as I can only barely manage sensei's apartment."

s s s s s s s s

As the night started to get darker and darker, more people shown up by the genkan. Normally, if they were lucky, there would be around 12 of them, but since their missions were happening in different time, they would normally get 6 of them, or even 9 if they were lucky. However, today was not one of the lucky days. Tenzo was only preparing for 6, as he doubted the rest could either get out of the hospital or get back to Konoha early.

The men and women friendly greeted Kakashi who was still sitting at the engawa. But they simply left the man alone as they knew the man's habit and that they would respect that as everyone in ANBU has their method to digest their emotions and even they did sometimes. They would still show up for the gathering, but sometimes they would plainly seat at the roof, at the garden, or the engawa, if the house owner was not using it.

While Asuma, Gai and other 3 ANBU happily playing cards, Tenzo pulled the shoji and placed a tokkuri and two ochoko, as well as plates of teriyaki meat, by the silver haired man, "sempai, fancy a drink with me?"

"Sure." Kakashi lifted up the tokkuri and filled the ochoko with sake, and then he picked one up and drank swiftly, as he needed the alcohol to wash away his memories with the deceased blond. He missed him, but he could not express how much he did. As Tenzo has pulled the shoji, Kakashi quietly changed into his woman form. He could sense the kohai's passionate stare, but he was not going to care. Not many people have seen his female form and still alive. He guessed the only ones could be his protégés, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the kohai sat in front of him, as even Gai and Asuma did not see him in this form previously.

He gently brushed the long silver threads that were lying on top of his lap. He remembered the deceased blond loved his long silver hair. When he was still with the man, when he was still being naïve, he did wonder why he was not born as a woman. If he was a woman, then he could definitely able to keep the man with him. Because of this fact, he has passed the hand of the man that he loved most to other woman, to his shibo. Their relationship ended on that day, when he witnessed the man to marry the red haired lady, as the blond was claimed himself as a man of words. Since he vowed to be with the woman in that office, he was not the kind who would have a mistress outside, even if the mistress was a man. 'Stop lying to yourself again,' the voice deep in his heart murmured again, 'when you will stop lying to yourself?' In order to bury his emotion, he applied for outpost and by the time the man was killed in the Kyuubi attack, he has not seen the man for months and somehow he was glad that he was the last person before the man exhaled his last breathe. 'Maybe it was fate,' he thought, as it was the day that he finished his duty and came back to the village since the man's wedding.

He didn't think much about the man for these years, until these few months, when he has to take charge of the man's son. He was glad that the young boy was more like his mother and that with the orange outfit, he could remind himself, it was not the man that has dumped him, it was his sensei's and shibo's son. The mixture of yellow and red was orange. He sighed painfully. The boy was their son.

"Sempai, seriously, please," Tenzo begged, "let me take care of you, let me bear your pain and I will always be there for you." He leaned forward to try to grab the pale hands.

But Kakashi withdrew his hand before the man would, "ma… Tenzo, we are comrades, I, of course trust you to look after my back, as out of all the people, you are my trusted kohai."

"But, sempai… I…" He stopped when he accidentally looked into the pale grey orbs that Kakashi has. Unlike his normal single grey orb, it was like a pound under the moonlight. Unlike the lifeless orb that he usually saw or the bloodysred sharingan, the pair that Kakashi has, in front of him, were pools of sorrow. He almost drown himself in the man's melancholy. He knew that his love path would be difficult, as he could tell that the sempai truly, dearly and also deadly in love with the deceased blond. Even in female form, his sempai was still the leader of the wolf. He was elegant but also alone. Once he has chosen his love, he would not change his heart. Like wolves, the man was monogamous. He has placed the said blond as his partner when he was 10, Tenzo knew that it was hard for him to try to take up that place, even though it was more than a decade already. He slowly pushed himself back to his zabuton. He grabbed his ochoko, as he also needed more alcohol in his blood steam.

Pakkun and other dogs were silently watching the interaction between the pair and he was disappointed to see the kohai's action. He tapped his head with his pink paw disapprovingly, while Guruko looked at him obliviously, wondering what he was doing. However, Bisuke grinned slyly, "well, Pakkun? I told you he wouldn't succeed."

"I know, foolish boy." Pakkun replied in annoyance. "He should have pull Kakashi into his embrace, especially when he is in the female form." The pug sighed disapprovingly, "woodenhead. He knows no romance what so ever. What a beautiful moonlight tonight…"

Akino poked up his head, "ma… guys… we will have plenty of time, master seems to not hate the kitty anyway…"

Bull joined the conversation lazily, "and he cooks well, as long as I got my dinner, I don't mind having that woodenhead around."

Shiba and Urushi nodded vigorously while Uhei rolled his eyes. Pakkun rolled his eyes tiredly as well, "we will see, boys… we will see…"

s s s s s s s s s

As it was getting later, the ANBU members left gradually, with only Tenzo doing the clean up in the kitchen. When the guests said their goodbyes to the silver haired jounin, he has changed back to original form. But when only Tenzo was left in the house, Kakashi changed back to his female form.

"Sempai…" the younger man appeared back in the engawa, as obviously the man has not left his place since, and "I guess it is time for me to go. Oyasuminasai."

Kakashi slowly nodded at the younger man, though the latter didn't want to leave the man, as somehow he thought the man was totally not right today. He has seen the man like this back into his ANBU days. But then, he felt that it was slightly different, and it really triggered his instinct, as he never seen the man as his female form, and that he did not understand why the latter wanted to put the henge up for this long. Although Kakashi was a brilliant shinobi, Tenzo just knew that the said man has only slightly less than average charka level, even it was only an E class ninjutsu, he was concerning the man's well being. Therefore, once he pretended he has left the house, he quickly sealed his charka as tightly as he possibly could, and sat at the rooftop. It was a cool night; he tightly pulled his ANBU cloak. He has not gone back his residence since he finished his mission, so he was still wearing his gear. He sighed inaudibly. He just hope the man would go to rest soon, so that he could feel right to go back home.

However, the said man was not going to rest any soon, as he left the house after the kohai's departure, in only his kimono. The kohai followed silently, with around 100 metres behind the man, well woman when she quickly dashed though the woods. From the direction, Tenzo knew that his sempai was heading to the cemetery, which acted like a stone in his stomach, as he knew there would only a hand full of people that he would want to visit. Nonetheless, he somehow was glad that the ninkens were not following, as he knew that he could not hide his present from them.

When he arrived at the cemetery, he knew that he was right, as his sempai was standing in front of Yondaime's grave. He aware of the relationship between the men, but then, the deceased man has ended the relationship before he got married. Tenzo always thought that he would have a chance.

Nevertheless, Tenzo stood at a tree branch, quietly looking at his sempai, wondering whether he should approach the woman. But before he decided to move, a large hand stopped him, leaving the silver haired woman sat on the ground, in front of the gravestone, with her foot by her left buttock, while her long silver threads spared around her body in a fan shaped.

Tenzo turned quickly and dangerously as he didn't realise there was another person nearby. He was actually stunned to see the intruder. He murmured in surprised, "Jiraiya –sama!"

"Hello, brat. I was chasing the lovely woman, but then… it was him…" Jiraiya sighed softly, yet Tenzo could still manage to detect the hint of worry in the tone, "did you upset him, Tenzo? I haven't seen him in this form for a long long time…"

"No, Jiraiyas sama…" Tenzo replied, and told the older silver haired man about the class today. The older man said nothing, but sighed again.

"Brat, did you know that Minato actually do not love him… the boy knew it all along, but I know that he was still pretending, and messed his own memories up, so that he could just pretend that my protégé dumped him because of him being a man. But…" Jiraiya sighed again, which was so out of his character, he meant to say something, but then, he pulled a stop last minute.

On the other hand, the person in front of the grave was thinking of something else.

s s s s s s s s s

It was a similar winter morning, like the one that Kakashi has experienced today. But it was 16 years ago. They were in Minato's apartment instead of the Hatake house. It was the same cardboard box that Kakashi has with his own protégé. Minato was with his protégé, which included Kakashi, a black haired goggle wearer and a purple haired girl by the kotatsu. The three teenagers were concentrating on their drawings, while Minato was lazily browsing one of the men's magazine that he bought from the convenience shop just now when he went down to get breakfast for himself and also his young roommate.

Kakashi has been a permanent resident for a whole year already and that they were sort of going out for 4 months. It was unexpected event for Minato, but somehow, when they have been sharing the bed for these months, strange chemistry lured under the duvet. But then, Minato knew that the young boy knew his position clearly, or at least he believed that's the case. He leaned forward and eagerly looked at his protégé's work. "Okay," he cleared his throat, "Obitoskun," he addressed the google wearer, "henge for me."

The goggle wearer quickly obeyed and changed, yet another member of Uchiha. Minato and the purple haired girl laughed out loud to the fact that Minato threw his torso to the kotatsu, while the girl has to cover her mouth to stop her giggles. But, Kakashi just simply rolled his eyes.

But Obito was not happy and challenged the silver hair boy, "so, since you are so _wonderful_, do yours then!"

Without any words, Kakashi changed to a copy of Minato and the pair laughed even louder and that Obito joined the laugh. As Kakashi was not impressed, he wanted to argue with the goggle wearer. But before he was able to start, Minato stopped him. "Haha… I cannot believe you change into myself, but good work on observation. Your grin is so not your character. But as always, clever move, Kashiskun. And so," he turned his attention to the only girl in the house, "Rinschan, you turn,"

The said purple girl flushed slightly initially, but the redness disappeared once she changed into a silver haired man. The three males in the house were pretty sure that it was Rin's impression of Kakashi when he grew up and two of them turned their attention to the said silver haired teen. But the teen said nothing, but just nodded in endorsement. He quickly moved on the topic, "how about the female side?"

Rin was happy that Kakashi did not say anything about her henge. Then she quickly changed into a black haired woman, for which Obito widened his eyes when he saw her. Unlike the impression that Rin gave to people, the black haired woman was more on the seductive side as her little black dress exposed her body more than the dress that she normally wears.

"Wow, Rinschan, my pretty girl," Minato whistled. "This definitely a good disguise."

The black haired woman smiled shyly, which was contrasted to her makesup. "Arigato, sensei."

"You are welcome," Minato replied merrily, "so how about you, Obitoskun?"

"Check this out," Obito announced in the most hyperactive voice, and then, disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the smoke dissolved into the air, an almost naked blond, tanned woman appeared. Everyone in the house stunned, as the woman was only covered herself in a very tight bikini and almost exposing her large bosoms.

"Er… well…" even Minato was speechless; as he quickly grabbed a tissue paper to cover his nose and Kakashi was slightly darken when he noticed it. But he hided his emotion within a split second. "Obitoskun, can you change back? It's hard to talk to you in his form."

"Okay." Obito was slightly disappointed with the other's reaction, as he was also expecting the silver haired boy to have nosebleed.

Minato quickly turned to Kakashi, "your turn."

Kakashi henged quickly into a long silver haired woman. It was almost the same reaction as they have when they saw the naked blond. The three were stunned to see the silver haired woman. Rin was slightly jealous by the good body figure, as she hoped that she would have that someday, not just a henge. However, she was also disappointed by the choice of clothing. It was the same for both Minato and Obito. They were shocked by the attractiveness of the woman in front of them, and that Minato was surprised to see how much attention that his young roommate has given to woman. He was also pleased as then he felt that he was right that the boy was not homosexual, but rather bisexual, as he never managed to catch the boy to look at any woman. They were also disappointed by the choice of clothing too as it was too plain, too blend for the nice body. The kimono was similar to the robes that the Hyuga normally worn in practice.

"Rinschan, what do you think?" Minato raised the question to the girl. As with the permission from her sensei, Rin's eyes were sparking with joy, as if she was a little girl who was allow to play with her new Barbie doll. She quickly flipped though the fashion magazine in front of her. She pointed out a few photos and Kakashi tiredly followed, as he knew it was no good to try to reject women's request when they were hyperactive.

With her silver haired and almost perfect body, most of the dresses than Rin has pointed out were absolutely wonderful and it was an eye candy to watch the woman to change from clothes to clothes. However, before Rin could get herself driven off far too away, Minato stopped her, "Rinschan, how about a traditional kimono? What kind of pattern?"

"Oh… I know…" Rin flipped though the catalogue and pointed to a black cloth pattern. Minato and Obito leaned forward and as they looked carefully, they could see the small silvery sakura flower pedals on the cloth.

"This is nice," Obito admitted, "Rinschan definitely has a good fashion taste." He added, as he would always complement his favourite girl. "Go on, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked closely at the photo and then he altered his clothing and it was definitely best choice ever. With the long silver haired and also his cold aura, it fitted perfectly well. It was hard to let their gaze removed. Minato exhaled a silent deep breath, before he spoke, "well, boys and girl, seems we have made a good progress today. So Rin and Obito, I'll see you at tonight's festival." But before he stood up to escort his protégés to the door, he then remembered, "oh… by the way, as homework, I want you to go to the festival in disguise, either as man or female, it's up to you. But, Kashiskun, I will say you should keep it like this."

Obito smirked kinkily, "yea, Kashischan~ looking forward to see you tonight."

But before Kakashi could grab a kunai to throw at the goggle wearer, Rin has pulled him towards the genkan.

As the pair have left the room, Kakashi was still standing uncomfortably and fiddling the edge of the kimono. Minato smiled warmly and embraced the boy, well, young woman with his arms; "you look amazing, Kashi…" he whispered by the cute, pink ear, "fancy dating me tonight?"

Kakashi didn't speak, but nodded silently. He knew that in some level, the man was much prefer to date women and that he was still wondering why the man touched him initially. He wanted to ask, but it was very complicated and that he didn't know how to raise the question and that he has no one to ask for.

s s s s s s s s s

Kakashi quickly withdrew his thoughts, as he felt his feet were bit sore. He was glad that his feet withdrew his attention, as he did not want to think about that particular part of his memories. He remembered it was a really lovely evening, if he was definitely the woman that he went out the man that he loved. It was also that night that he gave his other virginity to the same man. He has definitely enjoyed every single moment with the man, if he ignored the voice in his heart, telling him the bitter truth.

Tears slowly slid down his perfectly smooth porcelain chin. The scar in his heart has been there since he overhead the conversation that he should not have. If he didn't know that the man did not love him, he could always lie to himself about not begin a woman and gave the man an heir. 'It was not true,' the voice in deep, dark trench in his heart murmured, 'you know that, stop lying to yourself, the little scroll that you have tucked back in your trunk. You know that jutsu that will enable you to carry a baby…"

As he tried to ignore the voice in his heart, he gently raised his hand to wipe his tears. It was getting cold, but somehow he was not feeling wanting to go home, though he knew that his ninkens would definitely concerned about his mental status.

When Kakashi was wiping his tears, Jiraiya released his grasp, and pushed the woodsnin softly, "go, Tenzo, I guess you are a rare few that can cheer him up. Take care of him for me, will ya?"

With Tenzo firmly but small nod, Jiraiya disappeared in a heap of smoke. Tenzo swiftly dashed to Kakashi, who was still sitting on the grass. He untied his cloak quickly and smoothly, placed on the slim shoulder, and covered the long silver hair.

Kakashi turned at his head and looked at the kohai with his watery eyes. Tenzo could not help but wrapped the sempai with his arms. He could not believe that Yondaime did not fall in love with the female in front of him. He could not believe that at all. It was also unbelievable to have such woman crying in front of him. He would think that if any man saw such sorrowful woman, the image would trigger their desire to protect. "Come on, sempai, let me take you home. You need a good rest," Tenzo whispered softly, "is it okay for you to henge for this long?"

Kakashi replied very softly, "yea, I have lots of practice before… I can stay like this for a whole day without draining off my charka…" He pushed the kohai slightly away, "I don't want to go back to my apartment, I don't want to think of him anymore."

Tenzo gently comb the silver locks with his now gloveless hand, as he took his gloves when he was talking to the Sannin. "How about going back to the Hatake house? I can stay in the small room by your bedroom, and I guessed the boys are still there." But before the woman could reject the idea, which Tenzo thought it would be the case, he lifted up the sempai in a bridal way and transported themselves quickly with a jutsu.

They landed right at the genkan and that Bisuke has just arrived at the same minute. "Kakashi?" the dog asked in surprised as it thought that his master never come back to the house at night. "Tenzo, what have you done to my master?"

"Why everyone think I have done something to sempai?" the woodsnin exclaimed slightly in irritation. "Anyway, Bisuke, can you run me a warm bath, your master has been sitting on the grass like this for hours."

While the dog quickly ran to the bathroom, Tenzo placed the woman in his arms on the zabuton in the living. "Sempai, can you please seriously change back to your normal form? It's slightly embarrassing to have you as a woman." He flushed slightly, as he was physically attracted to the woman form, but then, he would not want to let the man has wrong impression. He loved the man, as who the man was.

The said sempai did not say anything but quietly walked to the bathroom when Bisuke come back out to the living. Therefore, Tenzo quietly made the bed in Kakashi's bedroom and also the small sofa bed in the room next door. The pug mutely ran to the man when he moved back to the living, drinking a cup of tea. "Hey, kid."

"Pakkun…" Tenzo replied tiredly. "Do you know what's really going on with Kakashi sempai? He is so out of shape today. Not even when I first met him, back in the ANBU days."

"Depends how much you know about the relationship between him and the trouble blond," the pug replied, "but I think he will be back to normal tomorrow. You should get yourself some rest too, kid, your charka is indicating you are on the edge as well."

Tenzo sighed softly, "ah yes, as I still got a mission tomorrow."

Once Kakashi came out from the bathroom, Tenzo moved in quickly to give himself a good soak. It was the same bath that his sempai has used, for which, he could not control his thought and a image of the silver haired woman float into his mind. He opened his eyes in horror and quickly got himself away from the bath. Once he slipped on a bathrobe that he found from the lining room, he checked out on Kakashi. The latter didn't close the bedroom door and so Tenzo quickly slipped into the room, though he bet the sempai would have sense his presence anyway. However, the said person was seems sleeping, with her shoulder exposing in the cold air and her hair was spread around her body.

Tenzo leaned forward and pull up the duvet. He touched the tips of the silver threads and he was glad that they were properly blowsdried. He placed a small kiss on the pale forehead, "Oyasumi, my sempai."

However, when he turned and wanted to leave the room, a pale hand grabbed the edge of his bathrobe. Tenzo turned and looked at the pale woman in shock, but the woman only whispered quietly, "don't leave me alone," and she flipped the duvet and gestured Tenzo to share the bed with her.

"But, sempai, you are…" Tenzo hesitated, as he found it wrong to share a bed with a woman, well, at least, at this moment, physically, even though not mentally. But as the hand refused to let go, he would only give up and comply with. He slowly slipped into the bed, tried to avoid any physical contact as much as he could, as obviously the bed was too small for two grown men.

However, as soon as he lay down sideway sternly, on his left arm, the same pair of pale hands grasped the edge of his bathrobe, and pushed her body into Tenzo's broad chest. Tenzo was shocked and frozen, as he did not know what to do. When he heard the small sobs coming from his sempai, he slowly slid his arms and wrapped the pale body into his embrace. "Sempai…"

The body within in his arms was small. Kakashi was already a slim person by men's standard. His disguise as a woman was even thinner. Her skin was cold and Tenzo could not resist but held her tighter in his arms. Her breasts were pressing against his chest hard, which Tenzo has to try to keep himself distracted, as he didn't want to show any sign of arousal. 'Stop thinking about the breasts, this is Kakashi sempai, and he is in distress. Tenzo, you need to calm him down, and not taking advantage!' the voice inside Tenzo's head screamed.

"Why don't he love me, Tenzo?" Kakashi murmured, "don't you think this body attractive? You know, he told me that he loved this body. He chose the kimono with Rin and that he told he that he was not in love with shibo, but why…"

Tenzo quietly listened, but not at the last few words as they were covered by the sobs. Nonetheless, from what Jiraiya and Pakkun have told him, he could figure the general idea. He recognised the matter all along, but seems the silver jounin has hid his emotion well previously. He would like to know what has triggered the man's button today, but he doubted that it would due to the orange ramen lover as he has been supervising the boy for months. 'Maybe because of the jutsu?' he wondered.

Nevertheless, he gently combed the silver threads, "shush… Kakashi sempai… it's all right… I am here… I will be here for you if you don't want to have the boys over…" He then slowly placed a small kiss on the top of the head that was still digging deeply into his chest. "It's all right…" He slowly hummed a lullaby brokenly, as he could only vaguely remember and that it was the tune that enabled him to survive the experiments that he has been though. It was the only memory of his mother that he still remembered.

Slowly, the slim body inside his arms calmed down and the breathing pattern become more even and gentle. He was glad that it worked on his sempai. He placed a small kiss on the pale pink lips delicately. "Kakashi, my sempai, even if Yondaime has taken your heart, you can always have mine. He doesn't want you, but I do. You are too good for him. Kakashi… my sempai… please… I just hope that I can be with you for a long time…" he sighed inaudibly, and kissed the tears that were still hanging at the corner of Kakashi's eyes. "I know that you won't able to hear this, but I have to say, I love you, my sempai…"

s s s s s s s s

Outside, a huge silver haired man and 8 dogs have camped themselves on the rooftop. They were secretly listening to the conversation down in Kakashi's bedroom. "Finally… brats…" the silver haired man expressed unenthusiastically. "Well done, Pakkun."

"Thanks, Jiraiya san," the pug replied, "thanks for your help too."

"Haa… it's better than chased by a Hyuga or a Nara, so no problem," Jiraiya, the silver haired man smirked, "just can't believe how woodenhead Tenzo is."

"Well, we have been watching for years," Pakkun replied, "we always want someone who can look after Kakashi, as we can't replace that."

"Yea, that baka…" Uhei commented, but not sure whether it was referring his master or the woodsnin.

"Oh well," Jiraiya stood up smoothly in one motion. "At least now I have cleaned up my protégé's mess. See you dogs later, jaisne."

"Jaisne," Pakkun waved his paw lazily, while the other were already heading to their warm hugs.

Fin

Yanvi: if you wondering what Jiraiya was talking about, this is a small epilogue about it, but seriously, be warn, as I don't think most people will accept this idea. I just felt that as the Henge no jutsu will enable shinobi to change to other people or object, just felt that it may technically able to have man to give birth, and so it based on this idea and that I have read a fan fic saying that Kakashi was actually a woman, and so somehow these two points floated in my mind and which enabled me to generate this idea. But again, please don't bombard me with hateful comment, as you have been warned!

s s s s s s s s

The same day, much earlier, before noon, at the engawa outside the living room at Hatake house

"Kakashi, you know my reason to come back to the village this time," the older man said quietly after placing his ochoko back to the wooden floor. "The council needed you to get an heir before you reach 30. So I have been asked by Sandaime to give you a hand, as we aware of your preference."

The younger man was in silence throughout, but he finally verbalised, "Jiraiyassama, you know I got the technique…" he spoke slowly and low, "I am planning to lure either a Nara or a Hyuga to bed and hopefully get an heir from there… but then I have not talked to Shikakussan nor Hirashissan. But I think I should get a positive answer from either one of them."

The older Sannin gave him a long blank stare, as he never thought people would actually use that jutsu. "You know, Kakashi, you can get any woman out there in the village."

"But I apparently also can get all the men out there too," Kakashi added sarcastically, "expect one," he added bitterly. "Or…" he changed into his female form again, "Jiraiyassama," he leaned forward, showing his slim, pale shoulder, "would you give me a hand on this matter? I am sure the council would be happy to see a blend of our blood."

Jiraiya gave the slim shoulders a hard stare before his large hands gently pushed up the blouse that Kakashi was wearing. "Kakashi, I thought you read my books upside down… You know, I…"

Kakashi smirked bitterly again, "of course I know," he brushed the warm hands off his shoulder, "you like to look, but there's only one woman you will touch. You don't simply have sex with anyone as you much believe in making love."

"Good that you know, brat." Jiraiya finally smiled warmly, "there's no way you shouldn't be too."

Kakashi readjusted his position and sat back to his zabuton properly. "Why are you all love being a love matcher? Even Pakkun is doing the same these few days."

"Cause we care for you, you fool." Jiraiya spoke softly, "anyway, if you have decided to find a man and lure him to bed. I will inform sensei about it." He raised himself up on his feet, "thanks for your sake. See you later then, Kakashi." He stood up and walked towards the front gate.

When he reached the front gate, a brown pug was waiting there. "Hey, Jiraiyassan."

"What's up, Pakkun?" Jiraiya causally asked as he was slightly troubled by the pug's master's answer.

"About Kakashi, we need to talk," Pakkun replied, and that Jiraiya realised there were two other Kakashi's ninkens a few steps down the hedgerow, hiding under the bushes.

"About his mate?" Jiraiya carefully phased the word, as tried to figure out what the pug was on about.

"Yea."

"Okay, down by the park?"

"Sure, see you there." Pakkun replied and straight away, the other two dogs disappeared.

Jiraiya shook his head slightly, "brats…"

[Yanvi: and that's why Pakkun said those works and it was the same as Jiraiya's action, if you still don't get the plot. Anyway, I hoped this is not too bad… and that I hoped even though it is OOC, but it is not a bad OOC version of Kakashi . [nervously waiting for responses…]]


End file.
